1. Field of the Invention The present invention relates to a wrist wearable apparatus, which is a representative apparatus of a wearable computer.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Advance in information technology and popularization of mobile apparatuses such as smartphones have recently led to interest in various forms of computing apparatuses usable in mobile environments. In particular, wearable computing apparatuses (wearable computers) have attracted public attention as next generation computer apparatuses subsequent to mobile computer apparatuses such as smartphones, and glasses type or watch type wearable apparatuses have recently appeared.
Wrist wearable apparatuses typified by smartwatches enable a user to conveniently use a smartphone without directly accessing the smartphone by realizing some of the functions of smartphones such as text message checking, schedule checking, and the like in a watch type apparatus worn on the user's wrist. Moreover, studies on various applications of uses of wrist watch type apparatuses are actively progressing.
However, despite various attempts at commercialization, the wrist wearable apparatuses that have appeared so far have various problems such as limitations on information output due to small screen sizes, absence of innovative input methods, and limitations on wearing comfort.
As described above, the existing wrist watch type apparatuses are coupled with smartphones to provide functions such as personal schedule checking, text checking, and caller checking. However, such wrist watch type apparatuses can be used only when users wear wrist watch type apparatuses on their wrists. In particular, when a user receives a call, the user has to confirm the caller through wrist watch type apparatuses and take out the coupled smartphone to proceed with the call, which is inconvenient.